


A Hero's Journey

by IWroteAFanficOnce



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: clockwork empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteAFanficOnce/pseuds/IWroteAFanficOnce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Golden Goddesses gone and Ganondorf the 'God' of Hyrule the people can only hope the Hero will save them from the darkness once again. But with magic stripped from the world, can the Hero defeat Ganondorf who already has the Triforce in hand?</p>
<p>(Loosely based on Dresden Codak's Clockwork Empire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero's Journey

Long ago a powerful darkness covered the land of Hyrule. This Darkness sought to lay waste too world and all within. As the Darkness grew stronger and swallowed the land the people of Hyrule prayed for the hero of legend to appear and banish the Darkness back from whence it came…but the hero was never found.

With no hero to protect the land the end of Hyrule appeared at hand. With their hopes waning the people prayed to their Gods, one final plea to save their world from tyranny. The gods headed their whispers and called those who could rebuild to the highest peaks before unleashing a great deluge upon the world. This flood swallowed the world people once knew burying it and the Darkness at the bottom of the sea, but only for a time.

With time the Darkness that lurked at the bottom of the sea arose seeking to exact its fury on the descendants of those that led to his defeat. So that darkness searched the lands, seeking the holders of the legendary Triforce so that he may gain power untold. This time a hero would arise. A mighty warrior who sailed the high seas, braving the fiercest storms and commanding gales with a flick of his wrist. This “Hero of the Winds” scoured the Great Sea for the scattered pieces of the Triforce of Courage. With the Triforce’s power and the “Blade of Evil’s Bane” in hand, the hero cast the Darkness back into the abyss of the Great Sea along with the mighty Triforce, burying both where neither could ever be disturbed. But darkness is as persistent as the light that’s holds it at bay.

The Darkness was not destroyed that day, only momentarily subdued. The Darkness bided its time, stewing its rage, until the smallest crack appeared in its seal. From that crack the Darkness escaped its imprisonment. Seizing the Triforce in hand the Darkness was granted power it had coveted, bestowing upon itself power rivaling the Gods that had sealed him away.

With power near infinite the Darkness burned away the Great Sea, reviving the lands of Hyrule long since forgotten. But with it the Darkness raised its buried forces, unleashing an army or monstrosities upon the land. With their ruler returned with new found strength, they marched across the lands leaving only destruction in their wake. None was safe from the Dark Ones power. He even tore the Gods Nayru, Din and Farore from their connections to the land, thus draining the world of their essence. Heat barely provided warmth, lakes and rivers further dried and there wasn’t so much as a breeze. With their Gods gone the people of Hyrule became the subjects to the Dark One, having to find new ways to cope with the world order. They could only bide their time, bide their time in hopes that the Hero would arise as he before.

But would the hero have the power to slay the Darkness when the Darkness had become the new God?


End file.
